1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing, and particularly to an image comparison system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the simplest methods of image comparison is to compare pixel values of an image to pixel values of another image. However, sometimes, a user is only interested in objects in images and wants to ignore minor differences between the images. In this case, the method to compare pixel values of each pixel of two images may be improper.